The clinical observation that patients improve while receiving prednisone coupled with laboratory evidence for the role of cytokines and follicular dendritic cells in the pathogenesis of HIV infection and knowing of prednisones action on both of the elements warrants the need to study and understand the role of prednisone in HIV infection.